supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Melanie Vandalizes the Powerpoint games and speeches
Transcript Jeopardy! Grace: Let's get ready for Jeopardy. Emma: Good idea! Steven: Nice one! With Melanie Melanie: I will vandalize the game by drawing pictures of Princess and the Goblin characters doing naughty stuff! Back with Melanie's parents and siblings Grace: Ready to play Jeopardy? Emma: You bet! Grace ( reading the vandalisim ): I.... love to leave..... Melanie alone. MELANIE! When will this behavior will stop? (Grace goes to the second slide which contains images of Princess Irene shooting Froglip with a gun, the goblins using bad language (which was drawn by Melanie ), Curdie arguing with his mom, Lottie and Princess Irene fighting via using bad words, an image where Curdie says "Do you see a goblin?", "On the towel?", "On this paper?" and "ARE YOU F**KING BLIND?" and Lottie and Princess Irene's great great grandmother arguing by saying "(bleep)!" ) Everyone: (gasps) Grace: You can't touch things without consent! Steven: NAUGHTY OCTAGON NOW! Sky Streaker Melanie: I have an idea. I will vandalize Sky Streaker by adding swears! Steven: Ready to play Sky Streaker? Grace: We are! Emma: OK! Grace ( reading the image ): Profanity makes talking fun?! Grace ( continues reading ): ( bleep ) you?! Emma: Who did it? ( the score board has been replaced with someone resembling Princess Camille getting murdered by Flip who thinks it is a great idea to run Camille over with a car. ) Grace: I bet Melanie made the viewer cry! She touched the Powerpoint without consent last time so she did it again with this one! ( with Melanie ) Steven: MELANIE, FOR ALL I ( bleep )ING CARE, ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED.... GROUNDED! FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK! Grace: GO UPSTAIRS TO THE NAUGHTY OCTAGON NOW! Divorce Grace: Let's get ready for the game Divorce! Steven: But first, we will download the template. With Melanie Melanie: I will vandalize the Divorce game by adding urine and an image of Profanity Rocks. Also, obscene gestures would work. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now With Melanie's parents.... Grace: Let's play Divorce! Steven: Good idea! ( Grace, Steven and Emma are shocked. ) Steven ( reads ): Profanity Rocks?! Steven ( continues reading ): ( bleep ) my ( bleep )?! Grace ( reads third ): You cannot ( bleep )ing tell me what to eat so eat some ( bleep ), suck my ( bleep ) and shut your ( bleep )ing mouth! Emma ( sees images ): Why is the computer flipping us off and showing urine?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Grace: I knew it! Steven: It was Melanie again! TBA Trivia Here is what happened to the games: Jeopardy!: It contained images of The Princess and the Goblin characters doing naughty stuff which had violence and bad language on the images like Princess Irene shooting Froglip with a gun, the goblins using bad language, Curdie arguing with his mom, Lottie and Princess Irene fighting via using bad words, Curdie calling a viewer blind and Lottie and Princess Irene's great great grandmother fighting by saying "( bleep )!" to each other. There was even a message saying that her mom liked to leave Melanie alone. Sky Streaker: There was an image of Profanity Makes Talking FUN!, bad language and the score board was replaced with someone resembling Princess Camille getting run over by a car. Divorce: It contained urine and an image of Profanity Rocks. There was even obscene gestures and bad language. Category:Vandalism Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory 11 Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:PowerPoint Transcripts